Saiyan Ghoul
by Mystic ToMatooo
Summary: The story is set in the modern day of Tokyo, which is haunted by mysterious humanoid creatures called "ghouls" who are devouring humans. People are gripped by the fear of these ghouls whose identities are masked in mystery. Now a much worse threat has emerged. The almighty creature known as Majin Buu has terrorised the universe for billions of years. Will he do the same to Earth?
1. The New World

**The new World, The Dark Side of Dimensions**

 **Planet Earth is being shaked by the enormous energy sphere that was created by the evil godly being of infinite power - Majin Buu. He has transformed again but this time into a much** **smaller** **form than his previous ones, Goku and** **Vegeta** **underestimated him due to his small size but the creature's power was so enormous that the entire universe was in danger, this creature stood in front of them laughing at their certain deaths and to make things worse Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks were unconscious...**

 **-** _Damn!-_ "Goku shouted"

- _What... the?-_ "Vegeta was in shock as he was about to witness the end of the Earth along with his best friend Goku and his son"

- _No Buu, no why...-_ "Goku was terrified in the sight of the enormous energy ball that seemed to grow in size"

- _Why are you_ _doing_ _this!? There will be nothing... nothing left at all! Please Buu!-_ "Goku shouted as loud as he could knowing that they can do nothing to stop the overwhelming attack Buu was about to throw at them"

"The pink magical Demon just laughed as he threw the attack at the 2 saiyans and their unconscious friends. The 2 saiyans looked in shock as the pink energy ball was approaching"

- _Boys... Piccolo..._ _Vegeta, we'll grab the boys and use instant transmission- "_ Goku shouted as he started flying away from the attack with Vegeta right behind him"

"Goku grabbed Dende, Hercule and his dog Bee instead of his sons who he completely forgot about"

- _Damn, I_ _can't_ _concentrate_ \- "Goku thought as he placed his 2 fingers on his forehead"

"At the last moment Kibito Kai appeared and teleported the 2 saiyans and their 2 friend (well, one friend) along with a little puppy away from the Earth"

"Gohan fell through a shattered surface of the Earth only to be sucked up by a small dimensional hole that was created by the enormous energy of the huge attack Buu generated"

"Monster's laughing was the last sound that could be heard before the world bursted in explosion and vanished forever in a flash of light that occurred after the huge impact"

 **Tokyo Ghoul universe, 3 weeks after** **Kaneki** **joined Anteiku**

"Kaneki was foodshoping with Yomo when someone fell from the sky"

- _What the..._ \- "Kaneki thought as he rushed towards the unconscious person"

 _-Mr. Yomo_ _he's_ _still alive, please_ _let's_ _take him into the car and get him to the hospital_ \- "Kankei shouted as he and Yomo picked Gohan up and placed him in the back seat"

"They brought him into the hospital where Dr. Kanou, the famous doctor of Tokyo, took him into the operation room while Kaneki was waiting"

- _Mr. Yomo went to Anteiku but I_ _can't_ _just_ _leave_ _him_ _here- "_ Kaneki thought"

 **3 hours later**

 **-** _You can visit your friend now-_ "Kanou said as he looked at Kaneki with a kind smile"

 _-Is he allright- "_ Kaneki asked with a worried face"

- _He's_ _fine, he_ _wasn't_ _even hurt he was_ _just_ _unconscious- "_ Said the doctor as he started going back"

"Kaneki rushed to the room Gohan was into as fast as he could. When he arrived he found a conscious Gohan looking confused at him"

- _Ummm... hello,_ _I'm_ _Kaneki, I know you have_ _at_ _lot of questions, we found you in the forest laying unconscious so I brought you to the hospital- "_ Kaneki said with a bit of a worried tone"

- _Thank you so much Kaneki,_ _I'm_ _Gohan sorry for getting you into troubles- "_ Gohan said with an unhappy expression on his face"

- _Where am I? Is this a dream, Did I die?-_ "Gohan thought"

- _It's_ _not a big deal,_ _I'm_ _glad_ _you're_ _not hurt- "_ Dozens of thoughts were running through Kaneki's mind but the one that bothered him the most was how this guy fell from a portal-like thing before him and Yomo out of nowhere and he was in a very strange suit, like a Gi or some Karate red clothes"

- _Tell me where am I Kaneki_?- "Gohan asked with a worried expression on his face-

 _-Ummm... this is the 20th ward of Tokyo- "_ Kaneki looked at him wondering where is this guy from"

- _Where is Buu?- "_ Gohan asked with a desguisted expression"

- _Sorry, who?- "_ Kaneki asked curious and a bit worried for Gohan's mental state"

- _Never_ _mind- "_ Gohan said as he layed back on the bed"

 _-Maybe_ _you're_ _tired, rest a little, things like this happen in the accidents- "_ Kaneki said with a cheerful expresion"

 _-Ok but tell me this Kaneki, why is my sense of taste crazy all of the sudden, I_ _couldn't_ _eat anything since I woke up, everything tastes like a junk-_ "Gohan said with an upset expression on his face"

 _-Oh no-_ "That was the only thought that went through Kaneki's mind"

 **I know many won't like this story mainly because this Dragon Ball Z and Tokyo Ghoul are not the animes to mix. I hope it's not to bad though.**


	2. The New Life

**The New Life**

 **In this** **chapter** **Gohan will find out that** **he's** **a half ghoul but will he be able to accept the fact that** **he** **needs to eat people to survive?**

 _-You must be exausted, take some time to recover,_ _I'll_ _visit you tomorrow- "_ Kaneki turned back and started walking before Gohan stopped him"

 _-There's_ _no need for me to stay here any longer,_ _I'm completely_ _ok-_ "Gohan was certain that he's in some sort of a dream, everything seemed so different, there was no panic about Buu, there was no destruction that he caused, everything looked like a different world, the world he couldn't understand"

- _Are you sure,_ _you've_ _just woke up_ \- "Kaneki said a bit worried for the man that was 1 year younger than him"

- _I am, I know_ _I may_ _be strange to you but please can you show me around, I_ _don't_ _know how I got here in the first place- "_ Gohan was now even more desperate"

"This made Kaneki even more tense, the guy he saved fell from a portal like thing in the sky and he doesn't know where is he... And if that isn't enough he looks like he's been through hell"

- _Ok then come with me, we need to talk- "_ Kaneki thought about having Yoshimura talk with him about the new life that was coming to him"

"The 2 boys went to the Anteiku where Kaneki introduced him to everyone"

 _-Is the manager here?- "_ Kaneki asked Irimi in a second"

- _He's_ _upstairs, why are you in such a hurry?_ \- "Irimi was surpirsed to see Kaneki like this but oh well..."

"Kaneki rushed with Gohan leavening Irimi behind"

- _I'm_ _Gohaa...- "_ He couldn't finish as Kaneki pulled him upstairs"

"Yoshimura was looking through a window, many thoughts flowing through his head, on the table behind him were 3 empty cups of coffee one completely blue, one completely red and one half blue, half red, Kaneki entered"

- _Sir we need to talk-_ "Kaneki said with the old man nodding"

- _He's_ _Gohan, I and Yomo_ _found_ _him in the_ _forest_ _and we need to talk- "_ Kaneki was determined to help the guy he found yesterday"

- _I see, well_ _sit_ _young man-_ "He pointed at the furniture"

"Gohan sat down and started to speak" - _First I must ask you one question sir-_

 _-Go on-_ "Yoshimura said as he was becoming curious to what the young man had to ask"

- _Have you ever heard of Majin Buu?-_ "Gohan asked, his face suddenly turning deadly serious"

- _No this is the first_ _time_ _I hear about that name-_ "Yoshimura didn't expect a question like this, the name was stupid"

- _I know_ _you'll_ _find this crazy sir, Kaneki, but_ _I'm_ _from a different world-_ "Gohan said his face suddenly turning sad"

"Both Yoshimura and Kaneki looked with at him with a surprise"

- _Gohan, maybe this is_ _connected_ _but when I was working with my co-worker you fell from a sky through a_ _thing_ _that_ _looked like a portal..._ _I_ _picked you up and... you know the rest-_ "Kaneki looked down feeling bad for the young half saiyan"

"Gohan had a worried look on his face for the first time"

- _Guess_ _I'll_ _have to tell you my story...-_

"Gohan started to talk about his life, how he lived from the beggining till his battle with Buu, he told them how his father's race 'Saiyans' attacked Earth wich caused the deaths of his friends, he then went with his 2 friends on the far away planet called Namek to find dragon balls - mystical objects that had the power to furfill any wish including bringing dead persons back to life, but they soon got in troubles, they came face to face with a space tyrant called 'Frieza who was so powerful, he could destroy planets with his finger, they managed to bring their friends back to life and his father managed to defeat Frieza transforming into the legendary Form called 'Super Saiyan', but their happiness didn't last long, soon after they returned to Earth an evil doctor who wanted to kill his father because of destroying his lab created powerful machines called Androids which possessed incredible power. And then came the ultimate Android called Cell who gave them huge troubles, they fought desperately, he (Gohan) transformed to Super Saiyan 2 form and started beating him into a pulp until Cell decided to blow up the Earth, his father teleported himslef and Cell far away from Earth, he sacrificed himslef but it was in vain. Cell returned back stronger than ever and was about to blow up the Earth again but this time for sure, he (Gohan) and Cell both launched their strongest attacked which could destroy the entire Solar System, his father's friend Vegeta (the only remaining pure Saiyan and the one who attacked Earth many years ago and who gave his father mental strength after being killed by Frieza and was later brought back to life and he came to Earth again but this time not to destroy it and he became a close friend, later the best both ally and friend to his father) alongside his father helped him and he (Gohan) won by luck. For 5 years they lived in peace, they forgot about everything, every threat has been vanquished... Or so they thought. New threat came, but this one was far worse than previous ones. A powerful wizard from the distant edge of the universe appeared. With him he brought a terrible monster of pure chaos who's so purpose was to destroy, the name of that monster was Majin Buu. Majin Buu was a monster with power beyond imagination, in only one week he killed 2/3 of world's population and millions of years ago he destroyed entire galaxies. Vegeta fought the devil and even sacrificed himslef but he still lost, than his father came to fight Buu and transformed into the brand new 'Super Saiyan 3' form, the strongest of all Super Saiyan forms... But even with it he still had no choice but to retreat. Then his brother fused with his best friend and fought Buu but even he became his victim. He (Gohan) was Earth's last hope. He unlocked new mystic powers, the strongest powers yet and came to fight Buu. He managed the overpower Buu but not for long … Even with his new powers he still lost. Last thing he remembers was waking up and seeing ground being shattered, he was about to witness his home's end. He then lost his consciousness again and he got here."

"Yoshimura and Kaneki were in shock, they didn't know what the hell is he talking about"

- _I know you_ _don't_ _believe me, I_ _wouldn't_ _myslef if I were you-_ "Gohan was more worried where was he then how will they react to his story"

- _I_ _swear_ _he fell through a portal, you can ask Yomo if you_ _don't_ _belive me, he saw it too-_ "Kaneki was worried about Gohan, more about how monstrous was he and his universe"

- _I belive_ _him_ _Kaneki-_ "Yoshimura was simple"

- _You see_ _I'm_ _not a pure human like you,_ _I'm_ _half alien or_ _Saiyan_ _if you_ _prefear_ _and half human-_ "Gohan had a simple look on his face"

- _You may_ _not_ _belive my story Gohan but_ _we're_ _not humans-_ "Yoshimura's face suddenly turned serious"

- _Sorry, what?-_ "Gohan stared at the old man like he saw a ghost"

- _Here it comes-_ "Thought Kaneki"

"Yoshimura started to explain about ghouls and how the world is separated, ghouls eat humans and all sort of things necessary to know about them. The thing about Gohan being a mixture of 2 species reminded him of his daughter"

- _We at_ _Anteiku_ _don't_ _kill humans we collect already dead_ _ones_ _instead-_ "Yoshimura was giving the informations"

"Gohan was creeped out like hell from this story"

 _-I... see-_ "Gohan wasn't sure what to think"

 _-And, as Kaneki, I think that you should know that you became a half ghoul yourself Gohan-_ "Yoshimura looked at him with a sad face"

- _WHAT?-_ "It was the only thing Gohan could say before his body turned cold"

 **This** **chapter** **was a little longer than excepted but anyways** **I'm** **bringing** **you more action in the next chapters. Stay** **tuned.**


	3. A New Visitor

**It's** **been 1 week since Gohan joined Anteiku. It was hard for him to live with a fact that he needs to eat human flesh in order** **to** **survive.** **Yoshimura** **had asked him to work as** **a** **waiter which he accepted but** **what** **bothered** **the** **old man and Kaneki the most was the fact that** **he's** **from a different** **dimension.**

 _-All done-_ "Gohan was polishing the tables while Kaneki was buying coffee beans"

"Gohan was slovly beggining to get along with everyone except Touka, she was jawa head like always, trying to boss around but he was ignoring her, he only wanted to get back home if it wasn't destroyed, he was confused. How could other species then humans live on Earth and how could that species eat humans... To make it worse he was a part of that species"

"The bell ringed as Kaneki got in and placed the beans on the table"

"Yoshimura came in smiling" - _You're_ _done for today-_ "He said grinning"

- _Yes sir-_ "Kaneki said turning to Gohan"

"Gohan lived with Kaneki in his appartment"

- _Ok-_ "Gohan nodded"

"The boys left the Anteiku"

 _-He's_ _weird but_ _he's_ _gotten used to work with_ _us_ _pretty quickly-_ "Koma didn't know that he's not from this world"

"Yoshimura just smiled"

- _Ummm... Gohan?-_ "Kaneki looked at him with a curious face"

- _Yes Kaneki?-_ "Gohan waited for the question"

- _How strong is Majin Buu?_ "Kaneki wanted to know who was this horrible monster that gave them so many troubles"

- _Trust me Kaneki, you_ _don't_ _want to know-_ "Gohan felt anger, for being unable to save his friends and the world, he failed them 2 times and he didn't know how were they"

- _Did they won or Buu destroyed everything-_ "Gohan wondered"

- _Sorry_ _I_ _didn't_ _mean to anger you-_ "Kaneki apologised"

- _You_ _didn't, he is very strong, he can destroy planets, galaxies and maybe even more,_ _he's_ _way_ _faster_ _than light, he possess all kinds of powers like magic...-_ "Gohan still couldn't forget how he lost to Buu twice"

- _Wow_ _that's_ _pretty scary-_ "Kaneki said looking away"

 _-It is indeed-_ "Gohan wasn't paying attention to what Kaneki was saying as his mind was occupated with other things"

 _-What happened with my dad, with Vegeta, Goten and Trunks?-_ "Little did Gohan know that his father and Vegeta were fighting the fight of their lives"

 **Back in** **the** **universe 7, Vegeta with the help of Hercule convinced Earthlings to give** **their** **energy for** **Goku's** **Spirit Bomb which to the shock of Kid Buu worked"**

"Buu was about to be exterminated when he started to scream. In desperation he found his way into further reserves of his power, he unlocked his potential which gave him a huge power boost"

"The beast screamed like crazy, space holes begin to spread through the sky and ground"

 _-WHAT NOW?-_ "Vegeta shouted as he saw Buu saving himslef from destruction"

- _Damn, we_ _can't_ _lose now,_ _we've_ _gotten_ _to far!-_ "Goku shouted filled with despair from being unable to defeat the devil"

"Buu laughed as one of the holes picked him up and moved away from this reality"

- _He disappeared-_ "2 saiyans were still trying to figure out what happened"

"A sudden voice calling then from the sky got their attention"

- _Goku, it seems that Buu got sucked in a wormhole,_ _he's_ _no longer in this dimension and I doubt that_ _he'll_ _be ever again-_ "King Kai said with again cheerful voice"

"Both saiyans felt a relief as they efforts weren't in vain"

-This is outstanding, Buu is _really_ _gone!-_ "Supreme Kai said with an expression similar to that of a human when he wins a lottery"

- _I wonder where_ _he's_ _gone though-_ "Old Kai was suspicious as he knew that Buu's control over time, space and dimensions was incredible"

- _Who cares_ _he's_ _gone_ _now-_ "Supreme Kai was like whatever"

- _I knew their efforts_ _won't_ _be in vain-_ "Dende said looking at the crystal ball"

- _HURRAY!-_ "Shouted the Nameks celebrating"

"Goku and Vegeta looked at each other" - _We make_ _a_ _pretty good team afterall,_ _don't_ _we?-_ "Goku said as he descended from the sky"

- _We still_ _don't_ _know where_ _he's_ _gone-_ "Vegeta said with a normal expression"

- _He's_ _not here anymore so we_ _don't_ _need to know-_ "Goku said with a smile and with his eyes closed"

"They both looked and each other and laughed while showing their thumbs up"

 **Meanwhile, in the different dimension**

"Gohan and Kaneki were walking in the 20th ward"

- _It's_ _late Gohan_ _let's_ _head back-_ "Kaneki was sleepy"

- _Allright-_ "Gohan said with a smile"

"Little did they know that someone visited their dimension"

"Buu was now standing on a hill next to the Tokyo looking at the shiny city, his memories of being Super Buu returned to his head, his intaligence was now immense, he could talk and he felt the new 'godly' power flowing through his body"

"He simply smiled" - _What a nice city-_

 **Oh man what have I done,** **I** **brought** **this** **fuckin' monster to the Tokyo... Anyway Buu has the power of a god so** **Gohan** **won't** **be able to sense his presence and** **Aogiri** **will get on the stage soon. Stay tuned.**


	4. The Devil's Discovery

Ok you may wonder what Buu's next move is going be... Don't worry he won't destroy the World he will first try to have some fun and to get more knowledge about ghouls... Some investigators will mistake him for a ghoul because of his eyes.

"Buu slovly descended towards the city as he was curious to find out where he is. Suddenly a huge smile formed on his face, he sensed Gohan, he won't be alone in this universe he'll have a friend he fought once. He used his shape-shifting ability to transform into a good looking human and entered the Tokyo. What got his attention was also his discovery... He felt 2 intelligent species living on the planet instead of 1. He felt a need to see what's going on in this dimension and he needed to come closer to Gohan without him (Gohan) noticing it"

"It was 9 A.M. when the boys woke up, they soon realised that they were late to work, they dressed and rushed towards Anteiku"

-Hope the manager won't be angry- "Kaneki was more worried about Touka insulting him than the manager"

"They entered" -Sorry we're late- "Kaneki apologised"

-You're not that late- "Irimi said smiling while washing the dishes"

"A few hours passed and Kaneki was now practicing. He tried to pretend that he was eating human food but every time he took a bite he would rush towards the trash bean"

-I'm sorry sir but I can't take this taste- "Kaneki said while coughing"

-The trick is not to eat it, you simply swallow it whole and then you can make chewing sounds so it can be more realistic- "Yoshimura said while making chewing sounds"

-Kaneki, once you master this you'll be able to eat with your friend (Hide) again- "Yoshimura said while tapping Kaneki's shoulder"

-And also Kaneki I think you should have this- "He picked up a sugar cub and showed it to Kaneki"

-What is it made of?- "Kaneki asked curious"

-I think it's the best if you don't know- "Yoshimura replied simply"

-I have one more task for you Kaneki, can you go downstairs and help Touka?- "Old man said with a kind smile"

-Sure sir- "Kaneki went down and found Gohan, Hide and Touka"

-Hide, what are you doing here?- "Kaneki asked with a happy expression"

-What do you think? I came to see you- "Hide said waving with his hand"

"They had a small talk then Hide left. Touka turned around and spoke"

-Make sure he doesn't find out about you being a ghoul- "Touka said, her face turning serious"

-Ok- "Kaneki was like whatever"

-If he finds out, I'll kill him on the spot!- "Touka looked and acted like a general giving orders which pissed of Gohan a little"

-You know I won't let you- "Gohan spoke as he came closer"

-This is not your business- "Touka looked at him"

-It doesn't have to be, I can't let you go around and kill people just for the hell of it- "Gohan was ready to start a debate but Touka stepped back"

-Our identities must be kept secret if he finds out then he could report us to the CCG and bang we die- "Touka said pissed of as she was used to no one starting a debate with her"

-CCG? What the hell is that?- "Gohan thought as he's never heard about it before"

"Suddenly the doorbell ringed, Kaneki and Touka turned around to see a woman with a kid covered in water standing on the door"

-Ryouko- "Shouted Touka as she jumped in and cleaned the water from Hinami's hair"

-Kaneki come here and help me, Gohan go upstairs and call the manager-"Touka ordered"

-Right- "The boys shouted"

The next day

"Gohan and Kaneki were with Yoshimura on the second floor talking about something, doves to be more precise"

-So you see the ghoul investigators hunt ghouls- "Yoshimura spoke with a rather friendly tone"

-Of course they do- "Thought Gohan"

-So that's why I want both of you to have a mask- "Yoshimura said turning serious"

-A mask- "Both boys looked at him with a weird expression on their faces"

-Touka- "Manager called"

-Yes sir- "Touka came as she looked at him"

-Would you mind taking Kaneki and Gohan to Uta to have their masks made?- "Yoshimura asked"

-Wha... But it's my one day of, why do I have to spend it with these guys?- "Touka was being ignorant"

-I'd send them on their own but they would get lost- "Yoshimura said smiling-

-Yeah but still they don't need one do they?- "Touka clapped her hands on the table"

-Touka- "Said the manager, his face suddenly turning serious"

-The Doves came to the ward, we don't have much time to waste- "The old man said whit Touka nodding"

Meanwhile somewhere in the Tokyo

"Buu was walking through the main street with hundreds of people around him. He didn't know what dimension he was into he just knew than it's the same world as the one he destroyed a while ago but there was something different... Humans where not alone in this wolrd. His eye scanner picked up one ghoul he decided to follow, the ghoul went to the dark back alley with Buu right behind him. The ghoul turned to him and attacked him. The ghoul's kagune emerged from his back and he hit Buu with it but much to the ghoul's surprise the kagune stood on his head not even scratching his skin. The ghoul backed away shocked. Buu then transformed back revealing his actual apperiance. The ghoul was terrified at the sight of the pink demonic creature"

-What are you?- "The ghoul shouted"

-You don't need to know- "Buu simply replied"

-But I need to know what are you, you're not human so explain your existence to me before I warporise you!- "Buu waited for the ghoul to start speaking but the ghoul was still sitting on the ground shocked"

-Stay away from me!- "The ghoul turned around and started running only to be hit by Buu's turning beam"

-Nice and sweet chocolate- "Buu said as he picked up the chocolate bar with his head tentacle, he then ate it like it was a piece of bread"

-So... there is one more race aside from humans on the Earth in this dimension huh...- "Buu put on a sadistic smile as his thoughts were already occupied"

-That means double fun for me- "He thought as he vanished from the back alley"

As I already told you, the story won't follow the actual plot except for the some parts of it so don't be surprised. Stay tuned. 


	5. Good and Bad Monsters

*It's been some time since Hinami and Ryouko came to Anteiku, Kaneki was giving Hinami reading lessons while Gohan was talking sometimes with her mother... Both boys were postponing some things like going to Uta to have their masks made but today they couldn't say no, they had to. Meanwhile 2 investigators called Kureo Mado and Amon Kotarou wandered the 20th ward killing the ghouls and trying to find someone who could tell them something about the tongs they found of top of the aqua building. Since Buu came into contact with a ghoul yesterday he came to the conclusion that he needs to find Gohan and see what's up with him (without Gohan noticing it of course).*

"The boys were in the 4th ward with Touka going through tight streets to Uta's isolated shop"

-Are we there?- "Kaneki asked with Touka nodding"

"They entered the shop. Nothing unusual except for the fact that no one was there. Gohan pulled a curtain only to find Uta squating on the figure desk"

-Boo- "Uta said but what he didn't espected is that Gohan didn't even flinch at it"

-Uta what are you doing?- "Touka asked embaresed a little"

-Everyone needs a good scare, but this boy is cold a little- "He said pointing at Gohan"

"Both boys traded their personal informations with Uta, they found it odd but Uta explained why he was questioning them like this. Everytime Uta asked Gohan a question he couldn't help but think about his life in universe 7"

"Kaneki decided to have a half mask while Gohan decided to have a full mask"

-Hey Touka, I heard the doves are doing damage in the 20th ward- "Uta said with his famous 'always the same' expression"

-Punks- "That was all Touka said as she exited the shop with the boys following her"

-Thank you, bye- "They said as they left Uta to think about his work"

"They were in the 13th ward when something interrupted Gohan. He felt a presence of a group of ghouls, about 15 of them near by and they weren't friendly"

-Guys, we're being followed- "Gohan said with an expressionless face"

-What?- "Kaneki asked as he and Touka turned around"

-A group of 15 ghouls is approaching and their intentions are not friendly- "Gohan said as he turned around to see ghouls emerging from the edges of the buildings"

-Shit- "Thought Touka as she got in a defencive stance"

-Ummm... Hello- "Kaneki said frightened from the group but he remembered that Gohan is from the different world, if what he says is true then they could have a chance"

-Hello is the only thing you'll say before we shave this place in your blood!- "Said the leader of the group with his kagune emerging from his back"

-I would recommend you to go and watch your own business or you prefer getting your asses kicked?- "Gohan said with a confident smile"

-Nice words for someone who's about to have his tongue ripped out- "The leader said as they prepared to attack"

"Gohan laughed a little before vanishing from the sight of Kaneki, Touka and the group. They were trying to locate him before he appeared before them and drilled his fists into their guts"

-Aghhh!- "Shouted the ghouls as they fainted and fell on the ground"

"5 of them attacked him but he simply kicked them all back at the speed which seemed like he stopped the time"

-What the fuck?- "The leader shouted as he and the rest of the group surrounded Gohan and charged at him trying to hit him with their kagunes. Gohan powered up his ki a little but the shock wave was so huge that it sent everyone including Kaneki and Touka flying. Gohan teleported behind the ghouls and carate chopped every one of them. The gouls were now lying on the floor unconscious"

-That should teach them- "Gohan said as he turned around and started walking but the 2 other teenagers stood in the place"

"They couldn't believe what they saw, they couldn't see him fighting, the only thing they saw was the 15 ghouls laying on the ground. And they also saw that something he did knocked them of their feet"

-C'mon guys it's getting late- "Gohan said with them starting to move still with their eyes widened"

"This little show didn't go undetected as Mado and Amon with 3 other investigators watched a show from a far"

-The boy who took down 15 ghouls in the same time, Jason and the Gourmet... Sounds interesting- "Mado said while putting on his famous sadistic smile"

-Mr. Mado he's a monster- "Amon said with a calm expression"

-I see Amon and that's why we're going to burry him- "Mado said while the other 3 investigators killed the unconscious ghouls"

Meanwhile, Buu was sitting on the hill next to the Tokyo swinging his legs and whistling

-Oh Gohan, my dear and only friend, let the game begin- "Buu said and teleported away after finishing his sentece"

On a building in the 11th ward 3 days after the incident with the group of ghouls

"A man in a dark purple cloak approached a little girl wrapped in bandages wearing a dark red dress"

-Guess the rumors were true, he did took down 15 ghouls at the same time and it's also true that he's a one-eyed- "The tall man said with the girl smiling*

-In that case, I must get close to him so I can investigate myself- "The girl said with her voice like a robotic one"

-Do as you pleased- "The white-haired man said as he walked away, living the girl in her thoughts"

-Gohan huh?- "The short woman said while grinning behind her bandages"

*I know you may wonder if Mado and Amon saw Gohan's face but don't worry, they didn't, they were to far away. His sensing ability couldn't pick them because he was concentrated on knocking down ghouls and even if he wasn't he still doesn't care about people who are a few hundreds meters away from him. Next chapter will be mostly about Buu. Stay tuned.* 


	6. Meeting The Author

It's been 4 days since Gohan showed that he's indeed from a different world. He talked with Yoshimura about the event and much to his surpirse Yoshimura wasn't happy about him beating the ghouls. The reason for that was simple, Gohan must have attracted attention to himslef. He then decided to tell everyone in Anteiku about him. In this chapter Gohan and Kaneki are going to meet Eto. Eto will try to come close to them also somebody else will visit her.

"Gohan entered the main room of Anteiku, which was now closed, everyone was there except Hinami. Gohan coughed and started to speak"

-Guys I have something important to tell you- "He got everyone's attention but Yoshimura started to speak in his place"

-You see, Gohan is from a different world, he got sucked here and he's apperently very strong, he got turned into one-eyed like Kaneki but he's also a hybrid half human, half alien- "Yoshimura said with his eyes closed and serious expression"

"There was a deep silence until Koma broke"

-You're telling us that he's not from this world and that he's also a part alien?- "Koma had a suspicious expression on his face but remained calm"

-Exactly, I know it's hard to believe this but it's the truth- "Yoshimura still had the same expression on his face"

-He fell through a portal on the Desrook hill, me and Kaneki picked him up- "Yomo turned around and looked at Koma"

-How is that possible- "Irimi asked shocked a little"

-I know you can't belive me now, I wouldn't too if I were you- "Gohan said embaresed a little"

-Where did you came from?- "Ryouko asked a little worried"

-I came from the different dimension, I lived on Earth, the same Earth like this but there were only humans on it and it was a little more advance- "Gohan said looking at her with a sad smile"

"Gohan thought about his home again, the one he loved so dearly... The moments he spent with Goku and Chi-Chi, the moments he loved"

"Ryouko didn't know what to think, she felt sorry for him and in the same time she was confused"

-Well, no matter where you're from you still have us and you're one of us- "Touka was being unusually kind since the day he defeated the group of ghouls and that caused him to be curious as to what made her act kindly towards him. Perhaps it was him saving her and Kaneki from the group or she felt sorry for him or she was just pretending to be nice towards him in front of the others"

It's been 2 days since the meeting at Anteiku. Gohan and Kaneki were alone at the moment, they were going back to the appartment from the Anteiku as they have just finished their work.

-Hey Gohan- "Kaneki whispered"

-Yes Kaneki?- "Gohan looked at him curious to what Kaneki had to say"

-My favourite author, Sen Takatsuki is doing a book signing tomorrow at 12 p.m. will you go with me?- "Kaneki asked almost if he was being shy"

-Of course Ken- "Gohan said as if it was expected from him to say yes"

"Both boys woke up in the morning, had a breakfast (human flesh of course) and went to the train station. Eto was already there signing books and talking cheerfully with the people. As the 2 boys entered her eye immediately caught them"

-Hi boys- "Eto said while closing her eyes and smiling"

"Gohan was stunned for a moment, because of the 2 things. The 1st one was... She was the most beautiful thing Gohan has ever seen. Her long green hair was very attractive, there was nothing artificial on her, she had a pretty face... She was simply insanely beautiful. The 2nd thing that shocked him was the fact that she was one of the strongest power levels on the planet. A girl in her early 20s the strongest power level? Gohan was confused"

-Hello miss Takatsuki- "Kaneki said as he placed a book on her table feeling a little nervous"

-So what's your name lovely boy?- "Eto teased"

"Kaneki couldn't help but blush which made Eto laugh a little"

-To my fan Kaneki- Eto teased again"

"What she couldn't ignore was the fact that Gohan was blushing like he's ill"

-And your name dear?- "Eto teased hoping to see Gohan blush more which he did"

-It's Gohan miss- "Gohan said looking away not wanting to meet her eyes"

-Come see me again boys- "Eto said giving Kaneki his book"

-We will miss- "Kaneki shouted as they exited the book store"

"Another person entered. It was no one other than Buu himslef (shape-shifted of course). He came here because he followed the strongest power level aside from Gohan's, he was surprised to see a girl sitting in front of the desk. Buu slovly approached. He used his telepathy powers to get into her mind and take some informations from it, then he came to her desk"

-Hello, what can I do for you?- "Eto asked looking at him with a cheerful smile"

-I just wanted to visit one of the the strongest persons in the world Sen or Eto if you prefear or One-Eyed Owl if you prefear- "Buu put on a small smile"

"Eto was shocked a little, how did this bastard knew? Who is he? What if he tells that to the CCG but they wouldn't belive him anyways but he knew her most important information, she had to kill him"

"Buu walked to the exit as the door behind him closed as he exited" -We'll meet again sweet Eto- "That was the only thing Buu was thinking about before disappearing in the mass of people"

If you wonder how is Eto the one of the strongest power levels on Earth and Arima isn't noticed, the answer is simple, Arima without quinqe would get wrecked by Eto and also if you wonder if Gohan has a crush on Eto then the answer is yes. Stay tuned. 


	7. Breaking News

*CCG was very busy these days, they had many reports and the so called 'peaceful wards' started to make troubles. Gohan has begun to love this world, he didn't know why but he felt as it was the 7th universe and his dear home. He had a very good relationship with the Anteiku members and they became precious to him. He accepted the fact that he'll never return to his world. Buu on the other hand continued slaughtering ghouls because no one of them would tell him anything about them simply because they were scared of him. He decided to take his adventure on a new level.*

CCG's main office, reporting meeting

"There were dozens of investigators reporting the progress of their cases"

-As you can see somebody is killing the ghouls around Tokyo these days but that person is not an investigator, we have reason to believe that this person have lethal weapons as all the ghouls killed by him were in a pretty bad shape- "Marude spoke as he walked up and down"

-We have a report- "Amon stood up with a serious face"

-Go on- "Marude said without turning to Amon"

-Second class Koutarou Amon and first class Mado Kureo- "Amon had a determined expression like always but this time it was more of a serious and angry"

-Your report?- "Marude finally decided to turn to him"

-5 days ago me and mister Mado were wandering the 20th ward in a search for Jason. Unfortunately we couldn't track him but we came across an incident that you could find very interesting- "Kureo was proud of Amon for speaking like this"

-What happened- "Marude asked with his arms crossed"

-3 teenagers were walking in the 13th ward when the group of 15 ghouls attacked them, the tallest of them decided to fight and in about half a minute all 15 ghouls were laying unconscious on the ground, we couldn't even tell what happened and we don't know for sure if he was a ghoul or a human- "Amon was speaking but Kureo intoruppted him"

-He was a ghoul- "My intuition is telling me"

-What were you doing in the 13th ward- "Marude asked a little curious"

-Since we couldn't find Jason in the 20th ward we went searching in the 13th, he's from the 13th- "Amon was still standing"

-Ok then, I give you, Amon Koutarou and Kureo Mado, the task of regulating the 20th ward and do your best to find this guy (Gohan)- "Marude said and sat down"

-Yes sir- "Amon sat down and waited for the meeting to end"

"Meeting ended and the 2 investigators were walking through the CCG hall"

-What do you think sir?- "Amon asked looking at Kureo with his determined face"

-I think we can easily catch him Amon- "Mado said smiling sadisticly"

-It's to bad, he's killing ghouls for us but he's a ghoul himself so he must be eliminated- "Amon said without looking at Kureo"

-Don't you worry Amon, we'll let him kill some more for us and then we'll have the best quinqe in the CCG- "Kureo grinned"

-Yes sir- "Amon nodded"

"Little did they know that the one that was killing the ghouls was far worse than any ghoul"

Gohan was now in Helter Skelter bar with Kaneki, they were talking with a weird woman with bright red colored hair probably in her early 30ies, her name was Itori, the old friend of Yomo and Uta, she was talking about one eyed ghouls and was also curious about Gohan's world

-So Gohan what's your world like?- "Itori asked with a cheerful expresion"

-It's so nice when you don't have evil beings that want to destroy the universe in it- "Gohan said laughing a little"

-You expect me to believe that there exist beings that can destroy planets and realities- "Itori laughed"

-If only you could see that with your own eyes... I would really like to see your reaction on that- "Gohan returned the laugh"

-It's true that he's from the different world, but I don't know for the other things- "Yomo broke the conversation"

-And he also took down 15 ghouls in a blink of an eye- "Kaneki joined the conversation"

-He might be very strong but to destroy a planet or a solar system or a galaxy or the reality or the universe... That sounds very funny if you ask me- "Itori stopped laughing"

-I understand miss- "Gohan smiled at her"

-Do you know that Yoshimura has a daughter that is the one eyed ghoul like you 2 but he abandoned her when she was a baby- "Itori teased"

-Why would he do that?- "Manager told them about him having a daughter but never seeing her but he never told them that he left her"

-A very long story- "Itori was still teasing"

-You're also well built Gohan, with all that muscles you look like you're in your mid 20ies- "Itori was being honest now"

-Really, I didn't know but I'm 18 so I shouldn't be skinny- "Gohan was confused"

-You may attract older girls instead of your age- "Itori said with Gohan grinning at that"

"What stopped their conversation was the knocking of the door"

-Go in- "Itori said without turning around"

"A good looking man, around 20 years old came in"

-Hello- "The person said smiling sadisticly"

-A human- "Itori whispered"

"Yomo looked at the person surprised, how could a human get in when this place was underground"

-Can we help you- "Itori said kindly as she turned around but she was getting hungry just by looking at the young man"

-Yes miss, I came to see Gohan- "The young man looked at Gohan smiling like Kureo did"

-Ummm hello but do I know you?- "Gohan didn't know the person, maybe he's mistaken Gohan for somebody else"

-Yes, you know me very well Gohan- "The young man smiled as he came a few steps closer"

-I am Buu- "The young man suddenly transformed back from the shape-shifter revealing to Gohan who he is"

"Gohan fell on his knees, his mouth opened and his eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Maybe this was all a dream but he could feel the fear he once felt, that told him one horrific thing, this was not a dream"

-Wha... what are you?- "Itori jumped shocked"

-No need to be afraid I just came to see my friend, well I'll be on my way then, Gohan take your time. I'll be waiting for you- "The ultimate pink terror said as he left the room with a shocked Gohan in it"

*Surpirse Gohan XD. Chapter 8 will be interesting, how will Gohan deal with this? Stay tuned.* 


	8. Who's A Monster Now? Unbearable Shock

*Sorry for not updating I was really busy these days. Sooo time for Gohan to tell the old man what they're up against.*

"Gohan was still on his knees terrified. He couldn't understand how Buu was in the dimension, something was telling him that his nightmares are not over yet but deep down he felt the strength to fight back"

-G... Gohan, who was that?- "Kaneki was afraid of this monstrous looking creature"

"Gohan slovly turned his head at Kaneki smiling sadly at him" -He's here-

-Who's here Gohan?- "Kaneki was still afraid, part of him didn't want to hear the answer"

"Gohan didn't look at Kaneki he simply stared at the ground" -He's here-

-Who's here Gohan?- "Kaneki was afraid of the worse, what if some bad guy from his dimension is here"

"Gohan turned to Kaneki giving him a sad smile" -Majin Buu-

"Kaneki was terrified when he heard that, what's that monster gonna do?"

-Let's go back to Anteiku- "Kaneki grabbed Gohan's arm and left the Helter Skelter"

-W... Who was that guys?- "Itori was both confused and frightened"

-This is bad- "Yomo thought as he left the bar and went to Anteiku"

"Everyone was at Anteiku, including Ryouko and Hinami when Kaneki and Gohan rushed in"

-Guys, we have something important to tell you- "Kaneki shouted exausted"

"Everyone stared at them like the police entered"

-Sir, I must talk with you immediately!- "Yoshimura nodded"

"They went to the office room, both boys and Yoshimura sat down on the furniture"

-Sir, remember Majin Buu I talked to you about?- "Gohan started"

-Yes I do- "Yoshimura said giving him a smile"

-He's here... In this world- "Gohan said almost as if he was on a funeral"

"Yoshimura didn't expect this, it shocked him a little but he decided not to show it"

-How do you know?- "Yoshimura asked his face turning deadly serious"

-He came to Helter Skelter while I, Kaneki, Mr. Yomo, Uta and that girl Itori were there- "Gohan said with both angry and sad face"

"Yoshimura was silent, what if it was true, what if that Majin Buu is strong as Gohan describes him. He begun to feel frightened for his friends at Anteiku and his daughter's safety"

-He was looking like an alien, like a demon! I got terrified just by looking at him- "Kaneki helped Gohan in proving that he's telling the truth"

"Suddenly somebody started knocking on the door"

-Come in- "Worried Yoshimura said"

"What they didn't expect was Yomo entering, he sat down with them and confessed his worries too"

-What the kid is saying is true- "Yomo said with his eyes closed"

-Is he going to bring destruction?- "Asked a worried Yoshimura"

-Most likely- "Gohan was sad because his new friends were most likely to die because of Buu"

-Is there anything we can do to stop him?- "Kaneki tried to cheer up"

-Sorry Kaneki but the world can explode any second now- "Gohan looked down"

-Gohan- "Yoshimura got his attention" -Don't tell anyone about this, this can only produce panic, keep it between us for now-

-I understand- "Gohan stood up"

-Where are you going?- "Kaneki stood up with him"

-To find him, please stay here Kaneki- "Kaneki tried to reach his shoulder but Gohan sped up and left the room"

-Let him Kaneki, I can see in his eyes that he's telling the truth, please let him do what he thinks is the best- "Yoshimura stopped Kaneki from following Gohan"

-We better ejoy this few days we have left- "Yomo mumbled"

-Is everything ok?- "Irimi called from the stairs"

-It is- "Yomo replied"

"Gohan found himslef in the streets of Tokyo, he didn't know where to go, he just knew that he must find Buu before he destroys the Earth. He searched corners of wards, ghouls would make problems but he simply shaked ground a little to show them that he has no interest in them. Unable to find a trace of Buu he returned to Anteiku. It was evening, he went to the office room of Anteiku to find Yoshimura and Kaneki sitting there"

-No trace of him- "Gohan looked a little disappointed and sad in the same time"

-Don't worry, something's telling me that he won't strike yet- "Yoshimura tried to reduce the tension in the both boys"

-But something is telling me that he that he will do something bad, I can see more troubles coming- "Kaneki thought as his face got purple"

"Yoshimura started to explain the story about him, Ukina and Eto. How it all started, how he abandoned Eto and why. How he had no choice but to leave. How his daughter fell in despair (at least he thought she did) and how he loves her endlessly"

"Gohan couldn't help but feel really sorry for her" -It's not fair, she didn't deserve it!- "Gohan thought about Sen Takatsuki and how beautiful she was and also how strong she was... Maybe it was connected"

*A bridge in the 11th ward*

"Eto was swinging her legs back and forth before Tatara coming to her"

-There's a person we need to get rid of- "Eto spoke through her bandages" -He knows my identity-

-How can he know that?- "Asked a little surprised Tatara"

-Hehehe, stupid human, he'll get his throat ripped out sooner or later- "Eto giggled"

-I'll send someone to keep an eye on him Eto- "Tatara said with his badass style"

-No need for that, I'll do it myself- "Eto put on a sadistic smile"

*Ward 6*

"The infamous ghoul group know as 'The Clowns' was having a party in a huge lighted building. Both Itori and Uta were present, they were chatting with Roma and Souta (Furuta). There was about 50 ghouls (entire Clowns group) in the building. Someone suddenly smashed through a wall surprising everyone, Majin Buu in the form of a human emerged from the dust that was settling"

-What do we have here, human came to visit- "Roma mocked"

-It's him- "Itori said frightened-

-Oh that Buu guy- "Uta acknowleged"

-How did he manage to smash a wall- "Souta asked not being surprised"

-Hey guys, I decided to join the party- "Buu said with a happy smile"

"Roma's head was sent flying, shocking everyone. Buu started killing ghouls one by one, some clowns started defending themselves while the other ones were running for their lives. Buu created a blade of ki on his arm and started slicing the ghouls to pieces, next he used his head tentacle to transform the remaining ghouls into sweets (approximately 5 of them). Itori, Uta and Souta were the only ones left"

-How pathetic, is this the best you so called monsters can do?- "Buu asked turning to face them"

-The only monster here is you, seems that Gohan was right about you- "Uta wasn't frightened but he wasn't calm either"

-Oh so he introduced me to you... To bad you won't be able to tell him that he was right- "Buu generated a small ki blast which decimated both Itori and Uta"

"Souta fell on the ground still staring at the monster, Buu used his head tentacle to rip of his mask and grab him by the neck, dragging him closer"

-I'm not going to kill you, I leave that task to somebody else, that's right Nimura Furuta, somebody else will kick your ass- "With that Buu left Furuta to think about what happened that night"

*Gohan and Eto are going to meet again and Gohan and Buu are also going to meet again. Hope you enjoy reading this* 


	9. The First Move

*Sorry for not updating again... In this chapter Buu is going to make his first move. Time for Gohan to try and defend his new world from this evil.*

"Touka was returning from school with her friend Yoriko. It was a hard day for Touka especially because she had to try all the terrible food Yoriko made. They were walking down the street when someone appeared before them. They couldn't tell who it was all they knew was that the person somehow teleported them on top of the hill"

-Wh...- "Touka couldn't finish as Buu intoruppted her"

-Hi Touka- "Buu said glaring at her with his black and red eyes (Buu is not shape-shifted)"

-Who are you- "The frightened girls asked the pink demon"

-Just call me Buu, I brought you so I can tell you something sweet girls- "Buu kindly smiled"

-Yoriko, stay behind- "Touka said as she got in a defencive stance"

-Hey I'll just tell you something and I'll bring you back to Tokyo, no need to be afraid- "Buu still had a kind smile"

-Tell everyone in Anteiku to come on this hill tonight at 9 p.m. and tell that to Gohan first. 'Buu said that he'll do something bad if you don't come and also'- "Buu finished as he grabbed Yoriko with his head tentacle and made her faint"

-Let her go!- "Touka shouted as loud as she could"

-She will be safe if you tell them what I demand- "Buu said as he vanished from the sight with Yoriko"

-Bastard!- "Touka shouted as she rushed towards Anteiku"

"Gohan was at Anteiku, working with Kaneki, everyone was there including Hinami and Ryouko. Touka rushed in"

-Guys we have troubles!- "Touka shouted completely exausted"

-What happened Touka?- "Kaneki was already worried"

-Some trickster kidnapped Yoriko and asked all of us to come ot the Kaskaur (A hill next to Tokyo where Buu was spawned in chapter 3) he referred to himself as Buu- "Touka said heavily breathing"

-Who?- "Gohan said afarid of what he heard"

-He said Buu, he isn't a ghoul nor a human, he's a monster- "Touka said with an angry expresion"

-What now?- "Gohan looked at Yoshimura"

"Yoshimura was silent"

-He can easily come here and kill us- "Gohan said with a sad expression"

-Who is Buu?- "Koma asked surpirsed about a sudden situation"

-Sigh...- "Gohan sighed as he started explaining about Buu once again to everyone at Anteiku"

-That's crazy- "Ryouko said while gently cuddling Hinami"

-Will he attack us?- "Hinami turned to face Gohan, with her mother's hands petting her"

-Don't worry I promise that nothing bad is going to happen to you?- "Gohan said with his son grin"

-He had kakugans but he looked like an alien- "Touka added this information"

-Since we're all here let's go- "Yoshimura said, everybody changed their clothes, and they left the Anteiku"

-Do we need to go too?- "Ryouko asked still petting Hianmi's head"

-I wish you could stay but he could get angry if somebody from Anteiku doesn't come- "Gohan said sadly smiling"

-Well then we will- "They got up and left with Gohan catching up with the others"

Buu was now waiting on the Kaskaur with Yoriko next to him

-Who are you asshole?- "Yoriko wasn't captured she knew she couldn't escape so she was just waiting with Buu for Touka and the others to come, if they cared of course"

"The high school student was relieved when she saw Touka with the members of Anteiku coming"

"Buu was lining on a tree beside the road smiling sadisticly when he saw them coming but what surpirsed him was that even that little girl (Hinami) came"

-I'm really glad you came- "He grinned showing his sharp fangs"

-I didn't know that you play games as boring as this- "Gohan was already angry"

-Sad isn't it- "Buu asked but he didn't get an answer"

-Go now- "Buu told Yoriko"

"She went to the members of Anteiku"

-Why are you doing this?- "Yoshimura asked"

-I exist only to make others suffer and you should know that by now- "Buu grinned"

-You damn...- "Touka whispered"

-It's good to discover that Gohan is in love with your daughter- "Buu still grinned"

-What?- "Gohan was shocked"

"Yoshimura was very surprised"

"Buu used his power to show the picture of Eto in front of his head"

-Sen is sir's daughter?- "Kaneki shouted shocked"

-Wow...- "Gohan lost words"

-Are you really as powerful as Gohan says you piece of garbage?- "Touka intoruppted"

-You're about to find out- "Buu said as he pointed a finger towards Tokyo"

*My favourite bubble gum is back bitches. They finally found out about Yoshimura's daughter. They finally met Buu. Buu made his first bigger move. I'm glad if you enjoy this, stay tuned.* 


	10. The Promise

*What will happen to Tokyo, what will happen to Anteiku memebers and Gohan, what will Buu do*

"A few things bothered Gohan when they arrived on the hill. The first thing was that he couldn't sense Buu's Ki for some reason, ever since he left the seventh universe. The second thing was that Buu looked different since he came to this dimension. He was a lot shorter, he wasn't wearing Gotenks' jacket, his antenna was shorter and he acted like a different person. The third thing was that Buu pointed a finger towards Tokyo. What if he blows it up? Gohan was tense but his tension soon went away when Buu turned around facing the nearest mountain. He shot a Ki blast which completely vaporised it in a huge explosion."

-What... Was that for?- "Gohan said while looking at the barely visible crater"

-Just to introduce myself properly to your friends- "Buu said looking at Anteiku memebers"

-Gohan already introduced us to you- "Yoshimura said with a normal expression"

-Ok then, I should go- "Buu walked to Gohan and whispered" -I know your affection for Eto, I have an interest in her too but not in a romantic way if you know what I mean-

"Buu teleported away leaving Gohan and Anteiku memebers"

-It's good, better than I thought- "Gohan sighed"

-What do you mean?- "Yomo asked calmly"

-He's way less violent than he was before he came to this dimension, if he was evil like he was before the wolrd would be a pile of smoke by now- "Gohan had a smile on his face"

-Let's go back- "Yoshimura ordered"

-Before that- "Gohan stopped him"

-I won't let anyone die, I promise- "Gohan couldn't have more searious face"

"Yoshimura smiled at this" -I'm glad I heard that from you-

"The group headed back to Anteiku but unfortunately for them Buu heard Gohan's voice via telepathy"

-Ok Gohan, you'll get the chance to prove that, you'll face the real tribulation soon- "Buu formed a small smile which covered his face like a mask"

*Sorry for the short chapter. Stay tuned*  



	11. CCG is not the only problem

*This time Buu is going to visit Aogiri and show them that there is somebody else in the world aside from humans and ghouls. How will they take it?*

"Eto was very busy these days, she had to go on the book signings very often. The discovery of a mysterious person that knew her identity still bugged her. Gohan and Kaneki visited her once again (they visited her on Gohan's request) which she liked especially because she noticed that Gohan is blushing in her presence which was funny in her point of view. The boy was quite handsome and only a few had a crush on her (they all failed of course) but Gohan was different, he was interesting."

-Next person please- "Shouted Shunji, Eto's manager"

"The certain person came next, the one that wasn't a human or a ghoul"

"Eto recognised him, she was angry inside but cheerful outside"

-Hello there- "She said happily"

-Hi Eto, how are you- "Buu asked smiling"

"She pulled him closer to her by his collar" -Can you please call me Sen while I'm here? I don't want you to blow my cover. Thank you for understanding- "She smiled"

"Buu thought about this strange girl" -Wow she's fascinating, to good to die, I have to keep an eye on her-

"Buu handed over the book, 'The Egg of The Black Goat' " -This books are so good, when did you learn to write?-

-Thanks a lot but it's not in writer's nature to reveal writing secrets- "She was still smiling"

-By the way, can you meet me at the coffee shop called "Willer Star"? It's located in the 13th Ward- "Eto was taking adventage of the situation"

-Of course, when?- "Buu looked kind since he came to the book store "

-4 p.m. ok?- "She whispered"

-Sounds good, well see you later, thank you- "He exited the book store"

-Just you wait you little worm- "Eto thought to herself

* 4 p.m./Coffee shop 'Willer Star' *

"Majin Buu was waiting for Eto to come, he knew she wasn't a match for him"

"Eto saw him standing in front of the coffee, she was happy, she'll talk with him a little and then kill him"

-Hi Eto- "He whispered"

-I forgot to ask you, what's your name?- "Eto asked pretending to be curious"

-I'll tell you soon- "Buu smiled, he picked the nearest table and took a seat, Eto followed him"

-Eto what are you, you're not a human nor ghoul, I can sense both in you, you're able to consume normal food- "Buu asked"

-I'm a One-Eyed Ghoul, half human and half ghoul- "Eto smiled at him"

-Quite uniqe aren't you- "Buu laughed"

-Heard of the inncident that occured here, about Clowns, they were all brutally killed and some claim that it was a single person's doing. Whoever did that must be a monster, do you know what happened?- "Eto asked"

-I happeneed- "Buu answered simply, he then teleported himslef and Eto in a far away wasteland"

-How did we get here- "A very surprised Eto asked a very excited Buu"

-Teleportation- "Another simple answer from Buu"

-I don't know what's going on here but I dont't need to- "She whispered to herself"

"She assumed her Owl form and in mere seconds she was standing tall over Majin Buu ready to devour him alive"

-You think that's scary, let me show you true terror- "Buu grinned below her"

"Eto was suddenly frozen in fear, she didn't know how but the source of her fear seemed to be the man... No the monster standing in front of her"

"After a less than a minute Buu held a half dead Eto by her troat ready to kill her, what stoppeed him was yelling and a bright yellow flash"

-Night Phoneix- "Shouted Gohan as he almost hit The Demon, Buu dodged the attack and backed of"

-I'm really popular these days- "Buu proclaimed"

-You won't spill her blood today- "Gohan decleared"

-If you say so, the next time we meet, your soul will be mine- "The Ultimate Pink Terror turned around and vanished"

-Eto hold on!- "Gohan gave Eto some of his energy, picked her up and flew away"

*Sorry for not updating I was on a vacation* 


	12. Father left me and so will you

Father left me and so will you

*Sorry for not updating, gonna add some action soon*

"Gohan descended on a building and slowly put Eto on the ground, she recovered and stood up"

-Why did you save me?- "She asked not looking at him"

-I think you already know- "Gohan simply answered"

-I'm not intersted in you- "Eto told him"

-I noticed- "Gohan acknowledged"

-Who was that freak?- "Eto asked"

-Monster- "Gohan simply answered"

-I noticed- "Eto said"

-Your father... he desperately wants to see you again, why do you hate him?- "He asked sadly"

-He left me for dead when I was a baby and he's the reason my mother died, he never even came to see if I'm alive... What should I do? Say 'Thank you dad'?"

-It's not as you think- "Gohan tried to convince her but to no avail"

-You're the same as him!- "Eto shouted, found stregth to transform into Owl once again and then she quickly jumped from the building and started getting away from Gohan"

-I will not let you live in tragedy... Not anymore- "Gohan whispered almost as if Eto could hear him"

*Sorry for the short chapter, will post longer one tomorrow* 


	13. The Wound

**News of the massacer in the 7th ward spread and eventually came to Anteiku**

-The massacer that occured in the 7th Ward cannot be explained by scientists or the CCG, it is believed that the ghoul terrorist organization known as Aogiri is respo...- ''Those were the last words a woman from the news could say before Gohan turned off the TV''

-It's him, isn't it- ''Yoshimura asked''

''Gohan just nodded''

-You look upset- ''Yoshimura said''

-I met your daughter yesterday- ''Gohan said sadly'' -She hates you sir-

-It's not a surprise Gohan, I think you know what I have done- ''Yoshimura said''

-I know but still... I promised you that I will save her from despair, haven't I? I'm looking forward to keep my promise- ''Gohan reminded the manager''

 **Scene change**

''Aogiri members were disscusing recent activities including the destruction of The Clowns and Ghoul restaurant''

''Eto was thinking about what Gohan had told her'' –(Gohan): A wound of a heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there are no ointments and antibiotics to heal it, and there are times when it will never heal but only if the person continues living alone- It's not a face that makes someone a monster, it's the choices they make with their lives- Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I want to do something abou it... But I don't know what. I believe that someday the day will come when people will truly understand one another. If I can't find the answer, maybe you will-

-Eto- ''Tatara called''

-Sorry bout that- ''Eto snapped from her thoughts''

 **Flashback**

-You shouldn't have faith in me, I'm a monster- ''Eto told Gohan''

-It's not a face that makes someone a monster, it's choices they make with their lives- ''Gohan answered''

-You don't know anything about my choices- ''Eto proclaimed''

-There are two types of wounds. The heart wounds and the flesh wounds. A flesh wound can heal after a short period of time or by a medicine, however there's no medicine that can heal a heart wound and sometimes it never heals but only if the person lives and dies alone- ''Gohan acknowledged''

-You sure have a lot of hope for someone who's from this rotten world- ''Eto said while bitting her lip''

-I do, I see the hatred that has consumed it but still I believe that someday, a day will come when people will truly understand one another- ''Gohan finished''

-In your dreams, you're the same as father! Go and educate him!- ''Eto shouted, found the strength to assume her Owl form and 'flew' away''

 **Little recap I know it's not necessary but I hope you like it. Will update soon!**


	14. The emergence of a new enemy

**Gohan and Kaneki were training in the past 2 weeks. Because of the violent activities that occured in Tokyo Yomo thought that it would be best to get stronger.**

-Both of you come at me- ''Gohan shouted''

''Yomo and Kaneki were both trying to hit Gohan but he was dodging their attacks so easily that it seemed that he's dancing''

-He wasn't kidding when he said he's strong- ''Kaneki said''

-I need to go with Hinami and Ryouko to the library to buy some books- ''Gohan said and left''

 **CCG, 20th Ward brench office**

''Kureo and Amon were reading reports of the extermination of the infamous Clowns ghoul group''

-What do you think happened Mr. Mado?- ''Amon asked the Senior investigator''

-My instict is telling me that this isn't Aogiri- ''Kureo answered''

-Then what could it be?- ''Amon asked''

-This is a work of something dangerous Amon, we need to be prepeared- ''Kureo grinned''

-Yes sir- ''Amon agreed''

''Phone ringged and Mado picked it up'' -Mado here, how can I help you?-

-I have a report- ''The person stated''

-Go on- ''Mado said''

-The ghouls in the 20th Ward are being regulated by an organization, that's why it's been so 'peaceful' in comprasion to other wards- ''The person said''

-How do you know?- ''Mado asked''

-The organization is a coffee shop called Anteiku- ''The person said and hanged up''

 **Scene change**

''Eto sat in an abandoned building and thought about her life. She never had someone who loved her, her mother died, her father left her, her foster father died and she was on her own right from the beggining. She never had sex nor she was romanticly involved with someone, she was desperately trying to take down an organization that destryed her life and cauzed massive unfairness all over the Tokyo but she knew that she needed a One-Eyed King and no one was a candidate, her life was simply a tragedy... But not forever''

 **Scene change**

''Buu sat on top of a huge building''

 **Flashback, 10 millions ago, Universe 7, Planet Dacis**

''Buu attacked Planet Dacis and eventually killed every warrior on it, the last one was badly injured''

-The chosen one... He will deafeat you someday and make you pay for all the things he did- ''The warrior stated''

-Really?... A foolish legend- ''Bibidi laughed''

-Someday...- ''The warrior struggled to speak''

-Not today, Buu finish him of- ''Bibidi commanded''

''Buu laughed madly and blasted both The Warrior and Planet Dacis into oblivion''

''Both Bibidi and Buu watched the explosion from afar when Buu noticed a humanoid figure that was forming from the smoke. It took it's shape, a man with a messy hair and muscles. Buu smirked'' -Well, we'll have to meet someday- ''Buu said outloud in his childish voice, earning an odd glance from Bibidi''

 **End of the Flashback**

-Damn you chosen warrior- ''Buu whispered to himself''

 **Scene change**

''Gohan stood in front of the office door of Anteiku and he knew Yoshimura is in the room''

-I'll put an end to them... For every single life they ruined- ''Gohan thought and clenched his fists as he prepeared to enter the room''

 **Who called Kureo and informed him about Anteiku (it's not Buu), Who was/is the Chosen One from Buu's flashback and who Gohan plans to destroy (again, it's not Buu)? I won't update for some time because I will be really busy, hope you understand. And just to let you know, I'm 17. See you soon.**


	15. The all-seeing eye

*Something bad is going to happen but don't worry*

-Sir, I decided to make the organization you mentioned pay- "Gohan said with a blank face"

-They are dangerous, I cannot let you take such a risk, even if it's for my daughter- "Yoshimura tried to stop him"

-I already decided, I'm sorry but I have to, I learnd about ghouls, I think your species didn't deserve to be saved but... This world will be, one day, peaceful- "Gohan encouraged"

-I believe in you, I believe that you will save many lonely souls Gohan and one day... my child as well- "Yoshimura hoped"

-I will sir, count on it- "Gohan responded"

-Yomo is absent today, can you go buy some things with me- "Yoshimura asked"

-Sure- "Gohan answered"

"The two left the Anteiku leaving Kaneki and Touka alone"

-No one came today, I wonder what's going on- "Kaneki asked Touka"

-Happens sometimes- "Touka answered"

"Someone entered. A tall muscular man with brown hair and three persons in hoods with gas masks"

-Hello, can I help you?- "Kaneki asked the tall man"

"The tall man called Banjou asked if the manager of Anteiku was there. When Kaneki informed him that he was absent Banjou got really angry and Kaneki smacked him with his head accidentaly in self-defence. Banjou woke up after a short time"

-You're pretty strong for a boy- "Banjou complimented"

-Thanks sir, I'm really sorry for hitting you- "Kaneki apologised"

-Not a big deal but I must warn you- "Banjou's face suddenly turned serious"

-About what- "Kaneki asked"

-A few months ago a band of ghouls called Aogiri attacked the 11th Ward and killed all the Doves assigned to it. They stopped with occupying Wards when they heard of the apperience of a maliocious creature that reffered to itself as Majin Buu, they probably even enoutered him. Some say he's an attractive young man while the others say he's a horrifying pink monster with kakugan-scarleted eyes. I heard he's targeting infamous ghouls and active ghoul groups, he might find Rize, please you need to tell her to be careful- "Banjou asked for a favor"

-She's not here... She went to another Ward a month ago- "Kanki lied and he put his hand on his chin-

-If you see her again please warn her- "Banjou said in a high tone"

-I... wil...- "What stopped Kaneki was knocking on the door"

"Majin Buu entered in his normal demonic form shocking everyone"

-Talking about me I see- "Buu smiled cruelly"

-I... Is it him?- "Banjou asked hiding behind his three comrades"

-It's him...- "Kaneki said stunned"

-It is me worms- "Buu said and activated his illusion which made everyone in the room fall asleep"

-Hmp, Rize, no Kaneki is my target- "Buu picked up Kaneki and exited Anteiku"

"When Banjou woke up he realised that Buu had taken away Kaneki"

-Oh no poor boy! We need to get back to the 11th Ward immediately- "Banjou shouted and rushed out of the Anteiku with his three comrades"

"When Yoshimura and Gohan returned they found Touka laying on the ground. Gohan rushed to her and she woke up"

-He kidnapped him didn't he- "Gohan asked in a low voice"

"Touka nodded and there were tears in her eyes"

-Touka go to your room- "Yoshimura said and she obeyed"

-I must find him before he starts torturing him- "What stopped him was two men coming in"

-It's quite a sunny day, wouldn't you agree- "Kureo Mado said with a half sadistic smile"

-Welcome- "Yoshimura greeted without the usual smile"

-Can we sit?- "Kureo pointed at an empty table"

-Be my guests- "Yoshimura said polietly"

"Kureo and Amon sat, Kureo carefully observed the shop and noticed Gohan. Gohan seemed familiar to Kureo for some reason, the senior investigator decided to keep an eye on him"

-It's a fancy little shop you got here- "Kureo complimented"

-It's kind of you to say so- "Yoshimura thanked"

-I heard that this coffee shop is quite popular in this Ward- "Kureo added"

-It is- "Yoshimura agreed"

-Two short coffees and two sandwiches- "Amon ordered"

-Coming right up- "Gohan responded"

"Gohan brought their coffies and Kureo tried it"

-Do you use speical beams?- "Kureo asked"

-We do but the important factor is also how you brew them. If you use the most expensive beams and brew them carelessly their taste will not be good, the opposite it also true, if you brew them with care even the cheapest beams can turn flavourful- "Yoshimura explained"

-Makes sense- "Kureo stated"

"Kureo and Amon finished their coffee and their food"

-This is on the house- "Yoshimura prevented Kureo from paying"

-There's no need t...o- "Kureo thought about it and then realised it would be best to let it slide"

-Ok if you insist- "Kureo gave in and walked to the door"

-The coffee was quite good, guess the rumors were true- "Kureo closed the door"

"Kureo and Amon stood in front of the Anteiku" -Well, what do you think sir- "Amon asked"

-We'll come again Amon- "Kureo smiled sadisticly"

*Edge of Tokyo, abandoned theatre*

-Uhhh... W... Where am I...?- "Kaneki asked waking up from his sleep, realising that he's tied on a chair"

-You're home Kaneki and don't worry, we have all the time of the World- "The Majin smiled sadisticly"

*Secret V base*

"The leader of V was sitting on his throne surounded by six persons with black cloaks. A man in a suit stepped before the leader and dropped on his knees, bowin in process"

-I have informed the CCG about ghoul Kuzen and his coffee shop- "The man in the suit informed the leader"

-Splendid- "The leader complimented"

-We have a new poentional threat- "The man in the suit said with a low tone"

-Yes?- "The leader asked curious"

-The coffee shop has a new worker and he seems to be plotting against us- "The man in the suit answered"

-Name?- "The leader asked"

-Son Gohan- "The man in the suit stated"

*I apologise for taking too long to post this chapter. I hope this chapter is long enough, I'm not used to writing long chapters. Stay tuned* 


	16. Never the same again

*Ok I've been slacking I know. I'm sure some of you wonder how can Gohan have a romantic interest in Eto when he was with Videl the answer is he's feeling of love towards Videl for some reaso disappeared*

"Kaneki woke up chained on a chair"

-Why... Am I here?- "Kaneki asked himself"

"The room was large and it had marks of blood on the floor. Kaneki was in the middle of it, the roof of the room was round and made from glass. Through the glass on the roof Kaneki could see people in purple hoods"

-Aogiri!- "Kaneki shouted"

"On the floor was laying a dead man in a white suit and hockey mask, behind him emerged a familiar figure"

-YOU!?- "Kaneki said terrifyed"

-Don't worry Kaneki, we have all the time of the World- "Majin Buu acknowledged"

*On top of a building in the 11th Ward*

"Aogiri members were prepearing for the raid of the 11th Ward"

-They got here sooner than we thought- "Eto stated"

-Yeah- "Tatara responded"

-Bin Brothers, you're in the main building- "Tatara ordered"

-Right!- "Brothers answered"

-Kirishima, take the Anex- "Tatara commanded"

-You got it- "Ayato confirmed"

-Let's get going Eto, you can take it from here Noro- "Tatara left with Eto"

-Where's Yamori?- "Ayato asked Nico"

-Beats me, probably in his little playroom- "Nico answered"

-Now of all times, that's just perfect- "Ayato complained"

*Anteiku*

"The Shop was closed and everyone was in the first floor"

-As you can see, the situation is quite difficult- "Yoshimura said with sad face"

-You can forget about seeing Kaneki ever again- "Yoshimura stated"

-Wha... No way we won't leave him- "Touka shouted"

-I'm with her- "Nishiki backed up"

-You have to understand that we're up against a supernatural being with power way beyond ours, conforting him would be suecidal- "Yoshimura warned"

-But why? That's so mean- "Hinami said through tears"

-I'll go alone- "Gohan decided"

-You cannot, it's to dangerous- "Touka shouted"

-He's my problem, not yours and besides I am dangerous too- "Gohan assured her"

"Gohan turned around and started walking towrds the door" -This won't end in tragedy- "He whispered to himself but everyone heard him"

"He left Anteiku"

-What now? Are we going to help him?- "Irimi asked Yoshimura"

-Now we can only hope- "Yoshimura said in a low voice"

"Buu started his torment, he ordered Kaneki to start counting down from 1 000 000 to 0 by sevens, each time when he'd stop counting the blood in his body would boil not killing him. It was brutal and Kaneki screamed every passing second. As for Buu he enjoyed his specialty, his victim screaming music to his ears"

-Please kill me, eat me alive, just end it, I'm begging you- "Kaneki sobbed"

-Don't worry, we'll get to that part eventually- "The Beast's evil grin emerged again"

*11th Ward battle zone*

"Gohan was fighting his way in when the ground started shaking, he quickly flew out of the complex and watched as the explosives detonated and the complex collapsed killing many ghouls and CCG troops. When the dust setteled Gohan noticed a familiar face standing in the ruins"

-Kaneki!- "Gohan shouted and rushed to the white haired One-Eyed Ghoul"

-I finally found you, let's go back to Anteiku- "Gohan said looking at Kaneki who didn't turn back"

-Sorry Gohan but I'm not going back- "Kaneki said without turning to Gohan"

-What?- "Gohan said unsure if he heard him right"

-I have my own path to follow now, please tell that to everyone in Anteiku. I doubt we'll see each other soon. Goodbye Gohan- "Kaneki turned and started walking away"

"Gohan wanted to stop him but something was holding him in the place. He couldn't move and he watched his friend go away until he (Kaneki) disappeared into the mist. Gohan was pale, he (Gohan) was on his own now"

*Sorry for shortening the events in this chapter but I was in a real hurry. So Kaneki left Gohan and Anteiku. What will happen now? Stay tuned* 


	17. Unsuspected path

Sorry for not updating... I know you may think that Kaneki's torture wasn't neccesery but it will be important for the story.

"Kaneki was walking through the mist, looking at the dead investigators when a person appeared in front him. She was wrapped in bandages and she wore a red cloak. She looked like an illusion, she was physically telling him to join Aogiri which he saw as a good oportunity to get stronger. He decided to join and he was welcomed by Aogiri's most important members."

"Nico was sitting on the bench with a member of The Clowns" -End of a great scenario- "He said in a lazy way"

-But you know what they say about the Clowns, we get the last laugh- "He grinned"

"Suddenly Buu appeared next him, sitting on the same bench"

-Wow a multiple teams, that sounds interesting Nico, can you get me in? And what was your team's name again?- "Buu grinned godly"

-Can you be less joyful? Did something bad happen to you gorgeous, who are you again?- "Nico laughed"

-You're worst enemy from now on- "Buu simply replied"

-Oh my... I'd rab...- "Nico couldn't finish as Buu decimated him with a Ki blast"

-What the...?- "The other clown member shouted as he started running but he got decimated too"

-You can't play sports or games in 2 teams right?- "Buu laughed sadisticly"

"Anteiku memebers gathered at Anteiku, they all waited for Gohan to come back. When he did they all stood up expecting Gohan to say something but to their surprise he just walked to the nearest table and sat down"

-Where's Kane...ki?- "Touka asked as if she was waiting to hear about World's fate"

-He's gone now, he's not coming back, you should all forget about him- "Gohan said in a low voice"

"Silence occupied the room" -What do you mean...?- "Hinami asked as if she was about to start crying"

-He's no more with us...- "Gohan said and closed his eyes"

Ok my prediction is that this story will end soon, my prediction is 25 to 30 chapters which won't be too long. Hope you enjoy the story so far. 


	18. One month

*Enjoy*

"Gohan was high in the sky, the lights of the biggest city on Earth shining below him. He stared in the eyes of the most powerful entity he has ever met. That entity glared at him, it's face cold and emotionless, the entity had stopped time around them with it's seemingly limitless power. Gohan had seen that look before, that of a predator excaling the scent of it's pray and Gohan's look was bold, fearless, the look of a free man"

"Buu and Gohan were standing face to face with each other now, both ready to strike. Gohan knew that the conclusion was drawing near but he couldn't afford attacking Buu now so he waited for Buu to make his move"

-There is a few things we need to discuss- "Buu said glaring at Gohan"

-I'm gald you didn't tell me that by destroying the world- "Gohan replied"

-Let's get on with this- "Buu suddenly turned serious, he descended on the ground with Gohan following him"

-You have one month to prepare for the final battle, we'll be fighting, if you manage to hold me of nicely and to impress me or to win I'll spare the Earth but of course if I win I'll turn your Earth to dust- "Buu said coldly, he was deadly serious"

-One month, don't forget my dear Gohan- "Buu finished the sentece and teleported away"

-I won't disappoint you Buu, be sure about that- "Gohan smiled as he thought about their upcoming rematch"

"The time started flowing again and Gohan found himself in the street walking with random strangers, he thought about his life. He wasn't proud of actions and decisions he made throughout his life but everything he did was for the benefit of the people he loved and for his planet Earth. No matter what happens from now on he won't have any regrets nor will he have any fears because the higher force is on his side"

*The next chapter will be devoted to Gohan and Eto's newly formed relationship. Stay tunned*  



	19. The final promise

*Here's a longer chapter, I wrote it as an apology for not updating for so long*

"Gohan arrived at Anteiku, everyone was there but he simply ignored them. He went to the office room of Anteiku and met with Yoshimura"

-Alright sir, I want answers and you're going to give me them- "Gohan said determined"

"Yoshimura looked at him, he was a bit surprised and he didn't know if Gohan was angry or not"

"Gohan sat and begun the conversation with the manager"

-Who separated you from your daughter?- "Gohan asked getting more serious"

"Yoshimura didn't have a choice. He told him everything about his past and about organization V. He even told him about Eto's true motives which were exposing V"

"Gohan laughed a little" -They will regret the day they crossed Yoshimura family-

-Hold on Gohan, they are the organization that everyone should avoid at all costs- "Yoshimura said remebering how frightened he was because of them"

-I wonder do assholes like them ever expirience fear, because they will soon discover what does it feel like to face a Saiyan warrior- "Gohan smiled to himself"

"A week passed since Gohan decided to put an end to the organization responsible for many terrible things that happened in Tokyo"

-I think I should see Eto- "Gohan thought"

-I know that I have only 3 weeks left but if I can destroy that damn organisation this week... Even if it would be only 2 weeks left it would be worthy- "Gohan cluncked his fists as he started walking towards the bookstore where Eto was usually signing books"

"When he arrived there he found out that she won't be signing books this week. He sighed and started walking when he ran into Shunji Shiono"

-Sorry sir- "He apologised"

-No it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going- "Shunji returned"

"Gohan noticed that all of Shunji's books were the ones Eto wrote"

-Excuse me, are those books Takatsuki's?- "Gohan asked"

-Yes, I'm her manager Shiono Shunji, it's nice to meet you- "Shunji smiled"

-The pleasure is mine- "Gohan shook hands"

"They chatted for a while before they said their goodbye to each other and continued with their activities"

-I'll find her with my sensing ability- "Gohan thought"

"What disrupted Gohan from his thoughts was the familiar power level, to familiar to be more precise. He slowly turned and came face to face with his old companion who used to be his friend"

-So you finally showed up- "Gohan said looking coldly at Kaneki"

-Long time no see- "Kaneki looked at Gohan with his grey eyes, sadness that once occupied his eyes was gone now, instead there was a sign of determination in them"

-I know what are you going to do now- "Kaneki said in a low voice"

-You do? Good but I wonder what you have been doing all this days- "Gohan returned"

-I was getting stronger and I also came to help you- "Kaneki stated"

-Thanks, I appreciate your help, but I never asked for it and I don't really need it- "Gohan said remaining cold"

"Kaneki wasn't suprised by this, actually he guessed that something like this would happen, after all, he left both Gohan and Anteiku"

-There's no way someone who can't even protect himslef can protect anyone else- "Gohan said raising his voice a little

-I know that...- "Kaneki returned"

-I don't want your help, nor do I need anyone to bother me- "Gohan lowered his voice"

"Kaneki didn't answer"

"A smile escaped Gohan's lips, he then started laughing utility he stopped" -Just kidding, welcome back lameass bitch-

"Kaneki didn't know why but he started laughing like crazy, so much that everyone on the street stared at him"

-Good one- "Kaneki stopped laughing"

-It's nice to have the old Kaneki back- "Gohan said with his Son grin"

-It sure is- "Kaneki replied"

-So will you lend me your help, Kaneki?- "Gohan extended his arm towards Kaneki"

-Count on it- "Kaneki replied"

"Few days later"

"Gohan was alone at the moment, he was about to make his final decision and attack the building which he proclaimed to be V's HQ. He noticed that someone was approaching him"

-Eto...?- "Gohan said suprised"

-I know what were you doing in Anteiku and I know what you're going to do- "Eto said but Gohan remained silent"

-Why are you doing this? Pushing them all with false hope. Why don't you let them accept their fates, I've accepted mine- "Sadness could be heard in her voice"

-And what is your fate?- "Gohan asked"

-To die with my fellow Aogiri members- "Eto looked at him with a sad face"

-Only if you give up Eto, it's your choice not your fate- "Gohan sadness was replaced by a Son grin"

-Well I'm going now, I'll make sure they regret all the terrible things they've done- "Gohan had his thumb up"

-They'll kill you- "Eto warned him"

-They are welcome to try- "Gohan returned"

-Even if you defeat them you still need to deal with that pink freak- "Eto reminded him"

-I'm maybe down but I'm not out because the power of love and friendship is on my side- "Gohan thought and smiled a honest smile"

-It will be alright, I will save this world because of everyone that helped me here and because of... "Gohan stopped and looked at the ground below him"

-Because of?- "Eto asked"

-Because of you, I love you- "A small blush formed on Eto's face but Gohan was sure that his cheeks were 10 times redder"

-I won't accept your romance- "Eto declined"

-Not until you promise me that I'll see you again after you defeat both V and Buu, then we can become lovers and spend the rest of our lives togehter- "Eto's sadness was replaced by a smile"

-I will defeat them and return to you, I promise- "They shaked hands and Gohan started going"

"Before he left he turned to her one more time" -I'll be back-

*I guess it's been a really long time since I updated. Forgive me. I won't forget about this story so keep that in mind. Hope you liked the chapter* 


	20. An honorable fight

Guess the story will be once chapter longer than I expected but anyway enjoy.

"Gohan was now in a backyard. He didn't know how to find V's headquarters, luckily for him V made the first move"

"A group of 10 people approached Gohan" -You must be Gohan- "One of them stated"

-And you are?- "Gohan asked politely"

-We are V, we came to give you an ultimatum- "The man spoke slovly"

-Really?- "Gohan asked"

-You have 2 options, the first one is betray Kuzen and his team and kill them, the second one is die with them, now which one will it be? Choose A or B- "The man demanded"

-Take me to your leader- "Gohan demanded"

-No, decide then call us, we'll be waiting- "The man said and the group disappeared from sight"

-I could kill them right away but I'll use them to find out the location of their headquarters- "Gohan thought"

"He used his sensing ability to track them and they led him right to their headquarters"

-Excellent- "Gohan thought as he entered the enormous building"

-What the...?- "The guards shouted but before they could take action Gohan knocked them unconscious"

"Gohan was taking down dozens of ghouls effortlessly but his combo was soon intoruppted when he arrived on the roof. He was stopped by 2 men who came in front of him. The famous CCG Reaper Arima Kishou and the strongest known ghoul in the World with the allias 'Soul Taker'"

-Nice mess- "Soul Taker complimented"

-Greetings- "Gohan slovly came closer"

"Both the Reaper and the fearsome X rated ghoul dashed towards Gohan but they soon stopped as they lost Gohan from their radar. Two fierce kicks landed on their backs sending them flying but they quickly got back on their feets"

-You're nor half bad kid- "Soul Taker complimented again"

-Can't say the same for you- "Gohan answered and the 3 warriors continued their fight"

"The V duo simply couldn't fight evenly with Gohan, Gohan's speed was mystical, his strength paranormal and his endurance inhuman. He used his speed to appear before Arima and deliver him a heavy punch in the gut, knocking him out. This surprised Soul Taker but he and Gohan continued their fight"

-You can fight kid but not for much longer- "Soul Taker got angry"

"He became even more angry when Gohan sent him flying. He crashed into the roof the building and ended up standing on the damaged roof, Gohan followed him, ready to continue their battle"

"He transformed into his full Kakuja before continuing the fight" -What's your name kid?-

-Gohan- "The answer was as simple as that"

"They continued their battle until Gohan started beating him into a pulp"

-I will defeat you!- "Soul Taker shouted as loud as he could. He jumped high in the sky and sent a rain of powerful projectiles towards Gohan, each projectile was as powerful as the tank cannon shell"

-In that case, I'm ending this battle now- "Gohan formed a blue energy ball in his hands which he launched towards Soul Taker"

-KAMEHAMEHA!- "The beam hit Soul Taker burning him to bones"

"The blast inflicted major damage on the building, it could crash any time now. Soul Taker was now laying on the roof completely burned, his lower half missing and his arms decimated. Scorched Torso and scorched head was the only thing that was left of him"

-I lost?- "He asked himslef"

-You're still alive? You really are strong- "Gohan said with a sad voice"

-As espected the battle was hard fought till the very end- "Soul Taker spoke barely"

-Yeah, it really was- "Gohan turned around facing Soul Taker with his back"

-You lie... you had strength to spare, I never stood a chance, it wasn't even... a battle- "The fearsome ghoul laughed while finishing his sentence"

-So much for good fights, you were to strong... Go-ha-n- "Gohan started walking away as the building collapsed, he left Soul Taker die, an honorable death for the strongest ghoul in the world who lived to battle and who finally found his fight"

Hope you liked it and I will update soon. Note: Soul Taker is not the leader of V. Tnx. 


	21. Payback

Gohan slaughtered most of V members but he couldn't know that the leader (who was a human) was fleeing with a small group of ghouls. Unfortunately for them someone stopped them in their tracks. The leader of V turned around only to see his protectors turned into chocolates by a pink flash that was coming from the top of a building. He tried to escape on his own but was found and captured by Kaneki who went to assist Gohan.

"Gohan exited the destroyed building carrying Arima on his shoulder. He leaned him on the wall and looked at his cold face"

-Any specific reason you let me live?- "Arima asked"

-I'm not sure myself, retire CCG's Reaper, go live an ordinary life, you're not a servant anymore- "Gohan said with a Son grin"

"Surprisingly enough, The Reaper smiled" -I will-

"Gohan started going away with Arima saluting him like a soldier would do"

"Gohan returned to Anteiku in the time to see a message from Kaneki on his phone" -I'm waiting for you in the Rockford factory, I have a present that you'll like to see-

"Gohan smiled before going to the said location"

"When he arrived he found Kaneki leaning on the iron pillar and Kichimura Washuu (the leader of V) chained, his mouth covered with a rag. He was in the trolley on a platform with a huge barrel filled with molten steel below it"

-I can see that you got him- "Gohan said happily"

-Safe and sound- "Kaneki added"

"Gohan walked over to Furuta" -My bad bro, I picked C, isn't that a bitch? You know Furuta the way I see it and hey I'm not an intelligent leader of a powerful organization but the way I see it there are 2 great evils that bedevil the world of the type that you practice. Number 1 is outsourcing. You swallowed a state-owned company (CCG) under your tyranny so they could do your dirty works for you and then you wanted to destroy that company because you thought you were big enough and bad enough that you didn't have to play by the rules. Oh and number 2, destroying others' lives. "Gohan was intoruppted by Kaneki"

-Destroying?- "Kaneki asked"

-Yeah, you wouldn't destroy someone's life just to get a little money would you Kaneki?- "Gohan asked with a half smile"

-Oh no, I wouldn't- "Kaneki replied"

-See but we know your opinion on the matter Furuta, keep your problems the fuck out of the world huh? Hey Furuta, goodbye my old friend, tanks for all the advice- "Gohan finished"

-Bye, bye- "Kaneki said his farewell"

"And with that the 2 tossed the trolley into the molten steel which decimated the trolley and Nived Notsew with it"

-Well that ended peacefully, see you at Anteiku- "Kaneki waved and exited the factory"

"Gohan was now standing in the middle of the factory looking at the roof of the factory" -It's over- "Gohan thought"

-Almost- "A voice from the shadow corrected him"

-Oh yeah, one moth has passed- "Gohan's face turned into one of pure sickness by looking at the voice emitter"

-Exactlly- "The ultimate terror reminded him"

The next chapter is going to be the last, hope you're ready for the finals! 


	22. Conclusion

The last chapter, enjoy!

"The 2 superpowers were looking at each other eyes. They slowly ascended in the sky, they were above Tokyo" -Let's go in the middle of the ocean- "Gohan pointed at the blue vastness"

-As you wish- "They started flying until they reached the middle of the Ocean"

"They wasted no time as they began fighting each other in a blink of an eye. Their fight didn't go unnoticed by the people as the police arrived on the beaches of Japan. Nothing could be seen from the shore but the huge waves and a small earthquake were the signs that something was happening. Gohan received a strong punch in the chest and backed of a little"

-You can't fight at your maximum on this planet can you Gohan? You're afraid you might blow it up so your holding back a little- "Buu stated"

-Yeah I have many disadventages don't I?- "Gohan laughed a little"

-In that case- "Buu lifted his arm and casted a spell on Gohan which started glowing pink"

-What the...?- "Gohan backed of"

-Don't worry this magic will allow you to breathe in space for the rest of your life- "Buu put a smile on his face as he teleported himself and Gohan away from the solar system"

-Where are we?- "Gohan looked around himself"

-Deep into space, in the heart of the Milky Way- "Buu answered"

-Nice- "Gohan got excited and suddenly his left eye transformed into kakugan and 4 red tentacles bursted out of his back"

-What's this? My eye... No that's the ghoul eye, kakugan, and how was it's name again... Oh yeah kagune. How did this happen- "Buu was surprised, Gohan was the same species as Eto only he was also a saiyan"

-You never know, I got transformed into a one-eyed- "Gohan replied"

-I see, same as your lover- "Buu teased"

-She's a natural one- "Gohan corrected"

-Let's continue shall we?- "Buu demanded"

"The 2 went for each other's throat. They were destroying planets as they were fighting, stars were no exception, Gohan was weaker and weaker as each planet they landed on exploded. Buu was starting to dominate Gohan, every attack that was launched at Buu was either dodged or absorbed but Buu's attacks were beating Gohan badly.

"Another attack that Gohan sent failed miserably" -I see that I'm no mach for you Buu- "Gohan stated"

-True but you know how to put up a fight, I'll give you some credit for it- "Buu dashed once again with the speed undetectable for Gohan. He tried to counter but with no effect, Buu was beating Gohan with a deadly assault, with melee attacks and Ki blasts. Gohan was almost out of the fight"

-Cough, cough- "Gohan was starting to lose his consciousness but luckily for him his energy was returning to him"

"Buu teleported in front of Gohan but this time Gohan reacted in the right time. He sliced Buu with his kagune into pieces but to his despair Buu regenerated in a second"

-You may have me down but I'm not out! - "Gohan smirked"

-Heh, you know during that one month I learnt a new technique- "Gohan barely spoke as he was badly beaten"

-Care to share it's name with me?- "Buu was curious"

-Instant Transmission- "Gohan smiled but that smile faded away"

"Gohan prepeared one last attack, he charged up a maximum kamehameha and teleported in front of Buu. He launched it as soon as he was in front of him. He fired it but Buu dodged it with unexplainable godly speed"

-Not yet!- "Gohan screamed as he vanished from sight and appeared before Buu one more time"

-KAMEHAMEHA!- "Gohan shouted and hit the ultimate terror with it"

"The wave sent Buu deeper into the Milky Way, towards it's center"

"The wave blasted Buu into a black hole, hopefully erasing him for good"

-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I DID IT! YEAH!- "Gohan screamed in the vacuum of space"

"The incredibly happy Gohan used instant transmission and teleported back to Earth"

"Yoshimura was brewing some coffee and all the Anteiku members were working, including the new one, Nishiki"

"Gohan rushed into Anteiku and broke the door of the Coff surprising the costumers"

-I DID IT! BELIEVE IT? IT'S HOLIDAY TODAY!- "Gohan roared in front of the costumers (the Coff is full of ghouls today)"

-Calm down Gohan, what happened?- "Asked Yoshimura"

-I did it sir, Majin Buu is history!- "Gohan shouted, full of happiness"

-Really?- "Kaneki, Touka, Irimi, Koma, Ryouko and Hinami asked"

-Hard to believe I know- "Gohan smiled and sobbed practically, he knew their reaction was going to be something like this and so it was"

-That's excellent Gohan- "Yoshimura tapped him on the shoulder"

-Just wait, when Eto hears this it will be...- "Gohan couldn't finish as he saw Yoshimura grited his teeth"

"Gohan looked at the direction of Hinami who was dancing through the Caff . He looked through the glass of Caff and hissed in horror"

"Some women screamed and with reason. On the other side of the road stood the ultimate pink terror, his eyes glowing red, his fists clanched and he was gritting his teeth, he was emitting a purple aura. His body was full of scratches. His body regenerated leaving no scratches on it but his eyes were still glowing. The shocked ghoul costumers looked at Buu with their mouths opened"

"Gohan was terrified" -It can't be... There's no fucking way!-

"Hinami started screaming but Gohan just stared in awe"

-I sent him straight into the black hole... No living being can survive that gravitation... This can't be happening...- "Gohan whispered but everyone heard him"

-Thanks for stating the obvious but you forgot that I'm immortal GOHAN! And my power is much greater then that of a pathetic black hole- "A psychotic smile crossed the beast's face as he extended his arm an grabbed Gohan smashing him into a nearby building"

"Yoshimura immediately transformed into his kakuja Owl form. He attacked Buu but he simply blasted him. Yoshimura smashed into a building and Buu sent another blast towards him blowing up the building. The terrified ghouls (costumers) in Anteiku started running for their lives. Buu sent the third blast to kill Yoshimura but Gohan deflected it with his blast. Buu grabbed him with his long arm"

-RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHHH I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLDDDDDDD!- "Gohan shouted as loud as he could, unleashing his mystic Ki and shattering Buu's arm"

"They both started flying upwards, fighting in the same time. They exchanged blows with each other and that made planet shake. Anteiku memebers looked at the sky with their yaws opened, suddenly they remebered that Yoshimura is barely alive. All of them rushed towards him. Meanwhile Gohan managed to fight evenly with Buu, he even started to overpower him, giving everything he had"

"Yoshimura sat on the furniture still heavily wounded. To his shock a beautiful young woman entered and faced him, it was his daughter... Eto"

-Eto?- "Old man whispered to himslef"

-Dad... it's me- "Eto begun weeping silently before hugging him"

-Forgive me dad- "She continued crying"

-No, I should apologise, I left you alone and I couldn't save Ukina, I'm so sorry- "He hugged her as well"

-It doesn't matter, I love you dad- "She held him close"

"Gohan and Buu still fighting but Buu started beating Gohan into a pulp without much effort, it was clear that Buu was a lot stronger"

-I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU BUU- "Gohan shouted and charged kamehameha once again, he disappeared and appeared inches away from Buu. He launched it but to his dismay Buu disappeared with unimaginable speed and the blast missed"

"Gohan was trying to locate Buu when a flashing light shined behind him. He turned around and saw the Forbidden Overlord charging a huge pink zero energy blast. The strongest creature in the history of the existence launched it towards Gohan"

-I can't let that blast hit the Earth!- "The hero shouted"

"The ball collided with Gohan who was desperately trying to stop it but to no success, it was moving towards the Earth along with Gohan"

-Damn it!- "Gohan's desperation said it in his place"

-You're to tired, exausted and beaten, but you are strong, incredibly strong- "Buu comlimented"

-I only wish I could be happy about that- "Gohan replied"

-You should be, you're stronger than your father- "Another compliment from Buu"

-One problem, this energy blast, it's going to annihilate everything and I can't stop it, it's to strong- "Gohan closed his eyes and turned his head to the left"

-THEN GIVE UP AND ACCEPT YOUR WORLD'S FATE!- "Buu shouted loudly as he charged his own kamehameha and hit his energy ball with it pushing it with much more power then before"

"Gohan lost all his power and started falling down, he then remebered Eto, his friends in Anteiku and his friends and family in Universe 7. Suddenly an enormous amount of mystic power returned to his body and with one big push he flicked the ball away from Earth. It hit a distant planet and obliterated it along with 100 more planets that were close to it (that was visible from Earth).

"Buu descended and looked into Gohan's eyes" -How did you do that, what was that power?-

-I... I don't know- "Gohan answered"

-You don't know? Hah, you're an awesome creature- "Buu pointed his hand at Gohan and started glowing pink. He was ready to finish off Gohan"

"Gohan closed his eyes and smiled, he did what he could, he had no regrets. Instead of killing Gohan Buu raised his hand and the pink flash illuminated the entire universe. When Gohan opened his eyes nothing seemed to have changed"

-Huh? What the? What have you done?- "Exausted Gohan managed to ask"

-I turned everyone on Earth who was a ghoul into a human- "A small smile crossed Buu's face" (He is not lying it's just like he says)

(Remeber that Kid Buu is omnipotent in this story and that means that he can do anything he wants. Don't ask how he managed to do that :P)

-Why would you do that?- "Gohan managed to ask"

-I just wanted to say that I give up- "The ultimate pink terror answered"

"Gohan was confused for a second but he quickly figured out what was happening"

-I give up too, I went beyond my limits but there's still no way I can beat you... Afterall you're the strongest in the whole universe- "Gohan complimented"

-Well I'm happy to see that you're finally realising the full terror of Majin Buu, but I know strength when I see it and yours is formidable, I lived longer than you can comprehend and in all my countless fights you're my strongest foe- "Buu smiled"

-Hehe that's good... t...o... hear... - "Gohan lost consciousness and started falling but Buu caught him"

"He started carrying Gohan and he brought Gohan to the nearest hospital where he entered the first room and placed Gohan on the bed. He noticed that nurses and patients in the hall were shocked but he just smiled and exited it. He used instant teleport and with a flash of pink light he vanished from the face of the Earth. He teleported somewhere far away from Earth, in a distant part of the universe, on a lone planet that knows no life where he can eat candies and play for the rest of the eternity. Maybe he will come back to Earth someday, to raid pastry shops again "

"The next day Gohan slowly woke up and he noticed Eto sitting beside him on the bed, smiling"

-You kept our promise- "She said happily"

-Eto...- "Gohan whispered"

-You need to rest for a while- "Eto reminded him"

-Where is Buu- "Gohan asked"

-He most likely left the Earth- "Eto still smiled"

-And you, One-Eyed Owl?- "He felt happy from the bottom of his heart"

-One-Eyed Owl is dead, only Sen Takatsuki lives and as of today I'm your lover- "Eto laughed"

"Gohan's face turned red" -You gave me the strength to fight him (Buu)-

"Eto started crying silently" -If that's so then I couldn't be happier-

-Lovers don't cry Eto, they kiss- "Gohan hugged her"

"She placed her lips on his as gently as she could"

-I love you... Eto- "Gohan said"

-I love you too Gohan- "Eto replied"

The end... I hope you enjoyed this, I know I sure did! Maybe I'll write another fanfiction in the future but till then bye!  



End file.
